


Драбблы по Зачарованным

by KisVani



Category: Charmed, Charmed RPF, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2018-03-29 21:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 6,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3911086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Разнообразные драбблы по сериалу "Зачарованные".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Прю/Фиби. Прю никогда не считала Фиби в той же мере своей сестрой, что и Пайпер.

Прю давно привыкла к тому, что она ложится последней, а поднимается первой. Это всегда казалось ей показателем статуса старшей сестры, вроде как офицерские погоны или обращение «миссис» к замужней женщине. С возрастом изменилось многое, но не это.  
Вот Пайпер ушла наверх, бурча что-то о тех, кто вечно на ногах и тратит ночное время на чтение, вместо сна.  
Прю улыбнулась сама себе, по ее мнению, если бы существовала книга идеальных родичей, то, фотография Пайпер была бы иллюстрацией к параграфу: «Младшая сестра». По поводу другой своей сестры такого сказать она бы не смогла. И дело было вовсе не в разногласиях, которые они, все-таки, смогли побороть. Просто, Фиби никогда не была сестрой Прю в абсолютном, глубинном понимании. Они были близки, они заботились друг о друге, они ощущали, если с одной из них что-то случалось. Это было глубоко-родственное чувство, но очень слабо связанное с сестринским.  
Лестница скрипнула под чьими-то шагами, и Прю не нужно было поднимать голову от книги, чтоб понять – это не Пайпер что-то забыла внизу. Может, работала их магическая связь, а может, просто, они слишком хорошо знали привычки друг друга.  
— Не спится? – спросила Прю, когда Фиби забралась на диван слева от нее.  
— Угу.  
Она ничего не сказала, просто положила голову на плечо старшей сестры. Они сидели так некоторое время, а потом Прю дочитала страницу и отложила книгу.  
— Что случилось? – спросила она.  
— Я вспоминала о нашем заклинании, том, которое должно было привести идеальных парней.  
— Ты же помнишь, к чему это привело, - чуть более резко, чем ей хотелось, сказала Прю.  
Использование магии для собственной выгоды всегда влекло за собой последствия, но Фиби имела привычку об этом забывать и, чтоб не нарушать правила в одиночку, привлекала к этому сестер.  
— Я не об этом, - сказала она. – Прю, иногда ты такая зануда! Я пришла по душам поговорить, а ты…  
Она легонько ударила сестру в бок.  
— Ладно-ладно, - рассмеялась та, - так в чем дело?  
Фиби, несмотря на улыбку, все равно выглядела чуть более грустной, чем обычно.  
— Я снова подумала о том, каково это быть в браке. Муж, семья… И это навсегда.  
— Разве это плохо? – уточнила Прю.  
— …Стирка, - продолжила Фиби, - готовка, фартук с розочками, чепец, пироги и вязание. А по вечерам бесконечные мыльные оперы… Прю!  
Она пристально посмотрела сестре в глаза.  
— Прю! Не дай мне стать скучной домохозяйкой!  
— Не дам, - пообещала та. – К тому же.  
Прю поцеловала Фиби в лоб.  
— Из тебя получилась бы…  
Потом, в нос.  
— Ужасная домохозяйка.  
И, пока сестра не успела съязвить в ответ, снова поцеловала, уже в губы. Фиби ответила и доверчиво подалась вперед.  
Определенно, их отношения не подходили под определение «идеально-сестринских», но более чем нравились им обеим.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Пайпер, Лео, Уайет, Крис. Демоны чистоты.

На выходные Крис и Уайет, по праву самых старших, остались дома одни. Прочие их дяди, тети, кузены и кузины разъехались кто куда, а родители решили устроить импровизированный отпуск.  
Правда, уже в воскресенье вечером Лео и Пайпер примчались в особняк. Шутка ли, СМС-ка: «Мама, не волнуйся, на дом напали демоны, с нами все хорошо, целую, Крис».  
— Крис! – позвала Пайпер, еще не успев зажечь свет. – Уайет!  
— Может, - предположил Лео, - это была шутка? Смотри, какой порядок везде…  
И он был прав, в доме, где живет три магические семьи с детьми редко бывает так чисто: подушки чинно лежат на диване, шторы не оборваны, столы не перевернуты, нигде никаких игрушек, осколков, даже пыли!  
— Зачем Крису врать мне?  
Прежде, чем Лео успел ответит – с лестницы спустились заспанные Уайет и Крис.  
— Что случилось? Вы в порядке? Вы целы?  
Пайпер кинулась им наперерез и порывисто обняла.  
— А что случилось? – спросил Уайет, выворачиваясь из рук матери.  
— Крис написал про демонов.  
Уайет наградил брата мрачным взглядом.  
— Так что здесь случилось? – спросил Лео. – Не было никаких демонов?  
— Да, были, - вздохнул Уайет, - демоны порядка уже ушли, а демон каталогизации еще в библиотеке. Его лучше не беспокоить, он парень нервный, но через пару часов сам уйдет… Надеюсь.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Альтернативная реальность .  
> Коул , Лео и Энди три великих брата-ведьмака защищающих добро и именуемые зачарованными.  
> Фиби - Бальтазар и воплощение хозяина.  
> Пайпер - Добропорядочный хранитель.  
> Прю - инспектор полиции Сан-Франциско.  
> Любые события на каноничные пары и альтернативную реальность.

— Коул, - только его старший брат умеет произносить его имя так.  
Когда они были подростками, точнее – Энди был подростком, а Коул еще ребенком, одного этого хватало, чтоб выразить все отношение к очередной его выходке. Все нотации его второго старшего брата, Лео, в духе: «Коул ты опять увел чужую девушку», «Коул, ты опять поджег школу», «Коул, ты опять расстроил бабушку» не действовали. А вот сказанное Энди – легко.  
Вот только они больше не дети.  
— Мы больше не дети, - сказал Коул, - и, что бы ты ни думал, я приехал не только за наследством. Она была и моей бабушкой.  
— Конечно, оттого ты и не звонил ей с тех пор, как уехал в Нью-Йорк, правильно?  
— Прекратите! – устало сказал Лео. – Давайте не будем грызться хоть сейчас.  
…  
— Что ты натворил? – устало спросил Лео, только что заставивший замереть падающую кастрюлю.  
— Эм… Я нашел на чердаке книгу, я же говорил.  
— Коул!   
…  
Коул лежал на диване и хмуро смотрел в потолок.  
— Это нечестно, - сказал он.  
— То, что мои братья идиоты? – уточнил Энди.  
Лео не успел открыть рта, чтоб сказать что-то против, когда его старший брат объяснил:  
— Один тащит книги, которые спокойно и мирно лежали бы на чердаке, а второй собирается жениться на демонице.  
— Я не знал, - простонал Лео.  
— Почему мне опять какая-то чушь достается? – возмутился Коул. – Ты предметами бросаешься, ты время останавливаешь, а я видения вижу. С ума сойти.  
— А мы не сошли? – огрызнулся Энди.  
Сегодня у них был довольно плохой день. Начался он с того, что младший брат полез исследовать дом и они все получили магические силы, в которые, к тому же, до этого момента вовсе не верили. А потом оказалось, что невеста Лео, примерная девушка примерного парня, работающего медбратом, демон, который мечтает убить его с братьями. И им втроем пришлось ее убивать. Лео был в глубоком шоке, Энди, в принципе, спокоен, а Коул возмущался тем, что его обделили классными силами.  
— Я бы предпочел файерболлами кидаться, - мечтательно сказал он.  
…  
Лайка бегала по кухне кругами.  
— Это что за животное? – спросил Лео.  
— Сама прибежала, - сказал Энди. – Бродячая, наверное. Но Коул уже пошел расклеивать объявления.  
— Боюсь, он так их расклеит, что хозяева, если и найдутся, то побоятся к нам идти. Он же всегда хотел собаку.  
— Ну и будет собака, - ответил Энди.  
— И я уже знаю, кто будет за ней ухаживать, - безнадежно сказал Лео.  
…  
— Это же Пруденс, да? – подначивал брата Коул. – Та самая, с которой ты встречался, когда был еще… Эм… Да ты чуть ли не пол-жизни с ней встречался.  
— Заткнись.  
То, что они с Прю оказались напарниками было для него шоком. Он и не подозревал, что она пойдет в охрану порядка, в конце концов, эта девушка всегда грезила фотографией. Но, как она выразилась в их первый совместный рабочий день: «Не все мечты сбываются».  
…  
— Так вы колдуны? – спросила Прю.  
— Да.  
— Ага. Конечно. Глядя на твоего младшего брата – я бы сказала, что сто процентов – темные.  
Коул, на счастье, при разговоре не присутствовал, а не то бы он начал возмущаться. Впрочем, с учетом, что он сейчас заперся в доме, получив силы из-под печати в подвале – о его благонадежности говорить было бы глупо.  
…  
Демоны предпочитали охотиться на братьев в их доме. Коула это веселило, Энди раздражало, а Лео заставляло каждый раз трагически вздыхать. Потому что чинить по мелочи в доме приходилось, отчего-то, именно ему. Энди всегда сбегал, сославшись на очередное расследование, Коул – на особо интересного клиента и нужды адвокатской конторы… Оставался только медбрат, в те дни, когда не работал сутками.  
Но в знаниях Лео был один недостаток – он не разбирался в проводке. Пришлось вызвать мастера.  
— Это шутка? – спросил он у пришедшей после его звонка девушки. – Мои братья вас подговорили?  
— Вовсе нет, - ответила симпатичная девушка в рабочей спецовке. – Я мастер, если вы не верите – можете заплатить деньги за ложный вызов, и я уйду.  
— Ну, входите.  
…  
— Что это за цыпочка? – спросил Коул, стащив печенье с противня.  
— Пайпер Вайетт. Она мастер.  
— Да, по ней ви-и-идно.  
— Коул, прекрати уже пожалуйста…  
…  
— Люблю запах жареного демона по утрам… - мечтательно сказал Коул.  
Стоящая перед ними Пайпер примирительно подняла руки.  
— Я не демон.  
— О, а кто же? – спросил Энди. - Я видел, как ты взлетела. Только не говори, что ангел.  
Пайпер потупилась.  
— Ну, вообще-то нас называют Хранителями. Мы охраняем ведьм и колдунов, вроде вас.  
— Круто, - подвел итог Коул. – Но мы все равно проверим на тебе пару зелий и заклятий, если ангел, то они не подействуют, верно?  
…  
— Я не верю, что Фиби - Бальтазар!  
Энди с Лео переглянулись. Каждый из них хоть раз встречал демоническую девушку, но тяга Коула к подобным просто пугала. Вот и в этот раз… Впрочем, кто ж знал, что милая студентка колледжа вдруг окажется одним из самых злобных демонов, с которыми им приходилось встречаться.  
— И я не собираюсь ее убивать, - уверено говорит Коул. – Даже если она зло.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Прю, Гэндма, Вайет, Крис. Наставления старшей тётушки. Появление несколько подпортившей урок прабабушки.

Идея спросить совета у тети пришла в голову Крису.  
— Мама и папа не поймут, - сказал он брату, - тети Пейдж и Фиби тоже, так давай спросим у тети Прю.  
— Она же мертвая, - ответил ему старший брат.  
— Ну и что? Бабушка тоже мертвая, но наши Дни Рождения приходит.  
— Хорошо…

Прю не появлялась так долго, что мальчики уже решили, будто бы заклинание не подействовало, но потом между свечей явилась прозрачная фигура.  
— Крис, Вайет, - серьезно сказала молодая, как на старых фотографиях, тетя Прю.  
— Откуда ты нас знаешь? – удивился Крис.  
— Мертвые многое знают про живых, я рада вас видеть.  
Она шагнула из пентаграммы и обняла обоих мальчиков.  
— Вы хотели что-то спросить?  
— Много чего, - сказал Вайет.

— А если мне понравится какая-то девочка? – спрашивает Крис. – То можно ее приворожить?  
— Нет, нельзя. Это же использование сил в личных целях.  
— А если не напрямую, - ищет лазейку Вайет, - а использовать силы… Чтоб выглядеть лучше, чтоб появляться вовремя…  
— Нет, любовь и магия вещи несовместимые! – говорит Прю.  
— Господи! – раздается со стороны забытой пентаграммы. – Ну, кто сказал тебе такую глупость!  
— Прабабушка! – радостно кричат мальчики.  
— Да, это именно я. Не слушайте эту зануду, магию можно использовать в жизни и в любви… Но с некоторыми поправками. Уж поверьте моему опыту.  
— Ты же шесть раз замуж выходила! – возмущается Прю.  
— Ну, да. Значит я что-то да смыслю в любви!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Крис Холливелл. AU, где он не стал возвращаться в прошлое, а просто убил Вайата каким-то образом. Его попытки жить с осознанием этого. A+

В церквях до сих пор говорят о Боге. Это, несмотря на то, что люди с «бесовскими» силами бродят по миру не скрываясь, и не сдерживая себя. И люди до сих пор верят в того самого Бога, старца на облаке, который всех прощает и защищает. Это притом, что любого просто человека на улице может встретить ведьмак в дурном настроении, и никто не защитит.  
Мир без рамок и ограничений: кто сильнее, тот и прав. Может, потому я и решился на братоубийство.  
Мне казалось, что это правильно. Я до сих пор думаю, что это правильно. Но в тот миг, когда из глаз Вайета ушла жизнь и они остекленели – нечто во мне сломалось и рассыпалось в прах. Я убивал до этого, убивал столько раз, что уже перестал считать, но в этот раз все было иначе, будто я переступил некую черту, за которой весь мир перестает быть важным.  
Меня всегда мучил вопрос, как получается, что сестры-Зачарованные самые сильные в нашем роду во все времена, но при этом у каждого нового поколения семьи – больше сил? Эта легенда казалась мне лишенной логики, пока я не понял: нам было от века суждено уничтожить друг друга. Потому что когда кто-то слишком силен – он губит себя сам.  
Так, если скорлупа на яйце очень плотная – птенец не может пробить ее и умирает. И если зубы собаки или когти кошки слишком острые – она ранит саму себя.  
Так и с магией. Наш род должен был оборваться на нашей матери с сестрами, но продолжился в нас с братом. И, если не прервется на мне, то, возможно, мои потомки разрушат мир… Или то, что от него осталось.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Фиби, post-serial, однажды ей снится Коул.

Когда она просыпается, то не помнит подробностей своего сна. Только сжимается в объятиях Купа.   
— Дурной сон? – спрашивает он, реагируя на ее движение.  
— Да, - говорит она.  
Муж не уточняет, только обнимает ее крепче. Это в нем самое лучшее – никогда не интересоваться лишний раз, отчего она начинает тосковать. Ему ли не знать, какая в ее сердце дыра. Ее нельзя залатать, только немного прикрыть.  
У нее прекрасный муж и прекрасные дети, но порой Фиби снится сон о той великой, предначертанной ей любви. Любви, которая так и не смогла сбыться. Ей снится Коул, она знает это. Но не может или не хочет вспоминать о чем эти сны или как он выглядит в них. Но знает точно, что сколько бы лет она ни жила на Земле – ей не забыть о нем никогда. И сны будут приходить к ней снова и снова, до самой ее смерти. И, кто знает, может и после?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Пейдж и её дети. Начудить с заклинаниями и пытаться всё исправить до возвращения с работы Генри.

По комнате летали крылатые лягушки. Совсем недавно они прыгали, пока близняшкам не пришло в голову, что в заклинание можно добавить: «Улетайте побыстрее!». Вот они и летали.  
До этого вообще не было никаких лягушек, а была брокколи, которую никто не хотел есть.  
— Мам, ты же сама говорила, что надо подходить творчески!  
Пейдж тяжело вздохнула и попробовала вспомнить подходящее для такого случае заклинание. Вряд ли Генри оценит радостных, квакающих питомцев, которые по ошибке могут приземлится в тарелку с супом.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Пэйдж|Фиби|Пайпер. Их реакция на книгу "Сумерки".

С самого утра Фиби печатала. Сестры бы не обратили внимания, если бы это не продолжалось до вечера. Она взяла пару бутербродов на кухне и чашку кофе, а потом снова ввернулась к ноутбуку.  
— Фиби, ты подалась в романистки? – поинтересовалась Пейдж, заглядывая ей через плечо.  
— Угу, не мешай.  
— «Заглянув в его лицо, такое испуганное и невинное, я снова поразилась его красоте». Как это понимать?  
— Фиби, - поинтересовалась Пайпер, услышавшая часть разговора, - ты пишешь мемуары по своим отношениям с Коулом?  
— Точно нет, - Пейдж без спросу пролистала страницу, - Эдвард не демон, а вампир.  
— Еще лучше.  
— Ничего вы не понимаете, - фыркнула Фиби, - я провела исследование и пришла к выводу, что книги с подобным сюжетом будут очень популярны. Я хочу проверить свою гипотезу…  
— И заработать денег, - подсказала Пайпер.  
— Ну, не без этого.  
— Ты ж своим именем не подписывайся, мало ли, - добавила Пейдж, - и нашими тоже!  
— И не подумаю. Я придумала псевдоним: «Стефани Майер». Если пойдет первая книга – напишу еще парочку.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Пэйдж\Билли. Билли грустит по причине одиночества в День Святого Валентина и получает неожиданное приглашение на танец.

Это так глупо… Во всем, конечно, виноват Куп. Он сказал что-то о демонах в клубе, а Билли услышала и отправились вместе с Фиби… А оказалось, что это был способ вытащить девушку на свидание в День Святого Валентина о котором, разумеется, они все забыли. И вот теперь Билли приходиться сидеть, пить коктейли, не различая вкуса и смотреть на милые влюбленные парочки. Вечеринка в честь праздника, чтоб ей… По хорошему, надо было уйти сразу же, но какое-то чувство противоречия, пополам с мазохизмом заставили ее остаться.  
— Тоскуешь? – Билли дернулась от голоса Пейдж.  
— Что ты тут делаешь?  
— Фиби смс-ку скинула, - пожала плечами та, - я и прилетела.  
— Благодетельница, - фыркнула Билли, - будто я сама не могу найти дорогу отсюда и до дома.  
— Можешь, - согласилась Пейдж, опускаясь на соседний стул. – Но ведь не идешь.  
— Пока не хочу… - упрямо ответила Билли, - вдруг кто на танец пригласит.  
Пейдж хмыкнула, снова поднялась и протянула ей руку.  
— Потанцуем?  
— А это не будет странно?  
— Они, - Пейдж кивнула на людей, танцующих или увлеченно разговаривающих, - не заметят даже, если все вдруг превратятся в животных. Я проверяла.  
— А потом – домой? – уточнила Билли, тоже поднимаясь.  
— А это как пойдет, - подмигнула ей Пейдж.  
Видимо, им обеим в День Святого Валентина было скучно.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Сёстры Холливелл|Лео|Коул|Крис|Билли. Каким-то образом, персонажи сериала находят способ попасть в наш, "реальный" мир, где они требуют сценаристов кардинально переработать сюжет. Если кого-то из перечисленных в заявке персонажей в исполнении не будет - нестрашно, главное сюжет.

— Так это вы та дамочка которая ответственна за проблемы в моей личной жизни? – мрачно поинтересовалась Фиби.  
— Ты же вышла замуж, - попробовала оправдаться Берг.  
— Не за свою истинную любовь, а так за какого-то приблудного Купидона.  
— Поддерживаю, - согласился Коул, - почему это мы пережили столько всего, а нам взяли и так капитально убили все отношения? Лео и Пайпер же разрешили быть вместе.  
Главная сценаристка перевела полный надежды взгляд на упомянутую пару.  
— Нам тоже несладко, - безапелляционно ответила Пайпер, - мало того, что разлучить пыталась, так еще и мужа с ума свела и детей убить пыталась.  
— И убила, - добавил Крис.  
— К тому же, - мрачно сказала Прю, - она меня убила.  
— Эй! – занервничала Берг. - Это не в тебе дело, а в актрисе, если бы…  
— Так, что, нельзя было ничего другого придумать? – перебила ее Пейдж. – Скажем, чтоб в результате какой-то магической атаки Прю поменяла внешность или переселилась в другое тело или еще что. Зачем меня из моей жизни выдергивать было?  
— Можно подумать, тебе не нравится магия.  
— Между прочим, на мои похороны пришло полтора человека и то – одним была я сама.  
— А как насчет меня? – угрожающе поинтересовалась Петти. – Нам еще повезло, что только с одной актрисой у нее проблемы были, а то я в какую-то крольчиху превратилась.  
— А зачем нас с сестрой втягивать было? – подала голос молчавшая до того Билли. – Неужели нельзя было обойтись без мелодраматичного введения новых персонажей в последнем сезоне?  
— Лучше бы со старыми что-то сделала, - поддержал ее Коул, - например, оживила бы.  
— Да, - согласился с ним Крис, - моя смерть и вовсе нелепой какой-то была. В борьбе с демонами, значит, выжил, а простой полицейский убил.  
— Но ты же потом вернулся, - удивился Лео, - зачем жаловаться?  
— Эй, а как тебе будущее, в котором у каждой из нас по двое-трое детей и все-все живут в одном доме? – возмутилась его жена.  
— Ага, - фыркнул Коул, - хорошо, что я умер, пространства больше.  
— Короче, - подвела итог Гремс, - вот ручка, вот бумага, садись и переписывай сюжет так, чтоб все было по-человечески, а не через левую пятку.  
— Так это же восемь сезонов…  
— Быстрее начнешь – быстрее закончишь.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Коул/Прю. События после серии с городом на Диком Западе, запертым в петле времени, - начало доверия, работы сообща, симпатия.

С тех самых пор, как умерла мама, бабушка не уставала повторять ей: «Прю – ты самая старшая, ты отвечаешь за сестер», а еще: «Ты должна показывать им пример». Конечно, у нее далеко не всегда это получалось.  
— Мне приходит в голову, - говорит она Коулу, - что Фиби стала встречаться с тобой из-за меня.  
— Не думай о себе слишком хорошо, - фыркает демон, - тут была и моя заслуга. Такая маленькая-маленькая.  
Прю уже жалела, что начала этот разговор.  
— Не с тобой конкретно, - говорит она, - с плохими парнями. Мне нередко нравились не самые положительные ребята.  
— Все девочки-подростки одинаковые, - пожимает плечами Коул.  
— Я была не просто девочкой-подростком, я была старшей сестрой, почти матерью для Пайпер и Фиби. И именно мой дурной пример мог так повлиять на них.  
— Психология, - устало отвечает Коул, - переходи уже к той части, где ты обвиняешь меня во всех смертных грехах, и я пойду.  
— Для тебя это радостно, верно? Так ты можешь быть с Фиби.  
— Может я не так плох, - говорит Коул, - подумай над этим на досуге.  
Он демон – это то, что Прю постоянно напоминает себе. Демоны не меняются.   
А девочки-подростки?  
Ей и сейчас нравятся далеко не самые положительные парни. Мало того, что они кажутся ей скучными, к тому же, она не может быть уверена, что на: «Дорогой – я ведьма», они отреагируют правильно.

— Ты доверяешь мне? – спрашивает Коул, когда они переживают очередную атаку демонов.  
Трудно доверять тому, кто может в последний момент переметнуться на другую сторону, но у нее нет выбора.  
Нет выбора – это почти: «Я только выполнял приказ», оправдание, которое никого не защитит.

Он отлично смотрится в одежде ковбоя. Пусть она и снята с трупа.  
Сестры терпеть не могут все эти трюки с переодеванием, как высказалась однажды Пайпер: «Я плохая актриса, а это словно выйти на сцену без подготовки, где зрители вместо тухлых яиц бросаются гранатами». Но еще опаснее ходить в собственной одежде, хотя она и так и так остается чужой здесь.  
А вот Коул отлично вписывается в обстановку.  
Сколько таких личин он сменил? Но, когда он говорит с ней наедине, то выглядит настоящим. И это главное.

— Ты любишь Фиби? – она задает вопрос, прежде, чем успевает подумать.  
— Иногда, мне кажется, что нам не суждено быть вместе, - отвечает он.  
Так спокойно, будто это ничего не значит.  
— Так почему же ты за нее цепляешься?  
— Она то, что заставляет меня помнить о том, кем был мой отец. Именно она мой якорь в человеческом мире.   
— Ты только ей этого не говори, - говорит Прю.  
— О, она знает. Мы давно уже перешли ту черту, что делала нас просто кем-то. Просто знакомыми, просто парой, просто любовниками.   
— Просто демоном и одной из Зачарованных?  
— И это тоже, но ничего лучше у меня нет, верно?  
Верно?  
Он выглядит так, будто знает, будто чувствует сомнения Прю, будто ждет слов, которые уже слышал. Такое бывало в ее жизни только раз, в день смерти Энди.  
И надо хорошо подумать, прежде, чем ответить… Или не отвечать вовсе, ведь он и так знает, о чем она думает.  
Девочки-подростки никогда не меняются, даже когда становятся взрослыми.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Коул|Пейдж. совместная охота на демона. Пикировки и взаимовыручка.

— Опять слизь, почему они все слизистые?  
— Так ли все? Я не слизистый.  
— О, да. Будто это делает тебя симпатичнее.  
— Пейдж, Балтазара многие находят весьма привлекательным демоном.  
— Ты использовал слова «привлекательный» и «демон» в одном предложении? Мне сообщить Фиби, что ты переметнулся на сторону зла?  
— А я тогда скажу Пайпер, кто съел все печенье и разбил три флакона зелья, которые она готовила все выходные.  
— Ябеда.  
— Неа, просто шантажист. Я еще ничего не сказал. Стой!  
— Что?  
— Посмотри внимательно себе под ноги.  
— О… Черт…  
— Ну, не совсем. Похоже, нашего демона убили раньше нас.  
— Интересно, кто?  
— Хочешь узнать?  
— Не то что очень… Но это наша работа.  
— Раньше все было проще.  
— Начались стариковские песни.  
— Подожди, ты еще не слышала части про «пять километров в гору, в мороз и в снег».


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Уайат|Крис. Их первый совместно уничтоженный демон.

— Обязательно было его взрывать так, чтоб слизь попала на меня? – пытаясь вытереть руку о куртку, спросил Крис.  
Это было бесполезно, потому что почти вся его одежда пропиталась или гарью, или слизью.  
— О, извини, что спас тебе жизнь, - ответил Уайатт.  
Он подал брату руку и помог тому подняться.  
— Больше я с тобой на вечеринку не пойду, - сказал Крис.  
— О, почему же? Ты отличная приманка для демонов!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Фиби\Дрейк. AU, где Фиби нашла способ продлить жизнь эксцентричного Дрейка на пять или более лет.

— Ты сумасшедшая! – говорит ей Дрейк.  
— Не больше, чем ты.  
И это правда, потому что только этой безумной парочке могло прийти в голову закольцевать время внутри одного взятого существа. Точнее – прийти в голову Фиби, а Дрейку позволить это осуществить на себе.  
— Ты же понимаешь, что это ненадолго, - говорит он, - время восстановит себя.  
— Ну и пусть, - отвечает Фиби, - тогда мы найдем другой способ.  
«Ты забыл наш уговор!», - слышится голос Коула. «Она счастлива» - огрызается Дрейк.  
И пусть так и остается. Они найдут другой способ, когда придет время, а пока…   
— Потанцуешь со мной?


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Дэн|Пайпер\Лео. AU, Дэн оказывается охотником на ведьм. "Так не доставайся же ты, никому!" A+

Он всегда мечтал об этом: дом с белым забором, на заднем дворе дове детей (мальчик и девочка, мальчик старше) играют с золотистым ретривером, а на кухне красивая и добрая женщина, которую он зовет своей женой, печет фруктовый пирог. Это был бы его дом, его убежище от того страха, что преследуют его каждый день. От запаха гари и криков ведьм, отдавших свою душу Дьяволу.   
У Дэна могла бы быть нормальная жизнь, хоть иногда. Когда он встретил Пайпер, то почти поверил, что мечта сбылась и Бог наградил его за службу... Пусть рядом и крутится этот странный парень Лео, но ведь понятно, какой выбор сделает такая хорошая и правильная девушка, как Пайпер. Верно?  
Правда ошеломляла. Она выворачивала все то, во что верил Дэн, наизнанку... Но никто не в силах изменить того, что самые прекрасные и чистые существа могут оказаться тронуты Тьмой.   
Крик Пайпер мечется по комнате: он не мог бы сжечь ее, как велит закон, но закончить страдания ее души, скованной силами зла, он может. "Так не достанься же ты никому!", - как верна эта строчка... Пусть уходит в небытие его любовь...  
Появившийся из воздуха Лео кричит:  
\- Что ты наделал?!!  
Но Дэн молчит и лишь слезы катятся по лицу.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Фиби/Куп. отмечать День Святого Валентина.

— Терпеть не могу День Святого Валентина, - сказала Фиби, как бы между прочим, во время завтрака.  
— Почему? – удивился ее муж. – Это же прекрасный день, когда влюбленные могут признаться друг другу, неуверенные в себе сделать первый шаг, а супруги вспомнить, как все начиналось и вновь разжечь огонь в своих сердцах…  
Он осекся под скептическим взглядом Фиби.  
— Владельцы магазинов нажиться, - иронично сказала она, - неверные мужья и жены изобразить что что-то еще чувствуют, молодые идиоты совершить парочку глупых поступков, оправдываясь Днем Валентина, а влюбленные разругаться из-за того, что кто-то поздравил кого-то неправильно. Твой профессиональный праздник уже давно утратил свой изначальный смысл, смирись.  
— Значит, - улыбнулся Куп, - мне отменить бронь в ресторане на сегодняшний вечер?  
— Конечно нет, - ответила ему Фиби, - мы же идем туда не потому что празднуем День Святого Валентина, а потому что хотим побыть вдвоем. И все равно, когда. Имеем мы право?


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Пейдж. Её очередной взрывоопасный эксперимент на поприще овладевании магией.

— Ты бы могла быть внимательнее, когда смешиваешь ингредиенты, - в голосе Пайпер сарказм мешался с ядом и желанием убить неумеху-сестру.  
— Я не нарочно, кто ж знал…  
— Потому ты учишься, чтоб знать, как делать можно, а как нельзя! Когда ты уже перестанешь кидать в зелье все что попало и читать при этом стихи, составленные из мыслей, которые приходят в твою дурную голову?!!  
— А может, никто не заметит? – с надеждой спросила Пейдж.  
— Чего конкретно? – поинтересовалась Пайпер. – Того, что в небе четыре луны, солнце подозрительно-льдистого оттенка, а на газонах пробивается фиолетовая и красная трава?  
— Солнца, - поправила сестру Фиби, - у нас теперь два солнца.  
— Извините, это больше не повторится.  
— Лучше бы повторилось. В обратном направлении.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU! Фиби родила от Коула ребенка до того, как тот стал хозяином. Дружба и совместное издевательство на родителями полудемона и Уайтта.

В доме 1329 по Прескотт Стрит как всегда все стояло вверх дном, в основном, потому что двое из его обитательниц потеряли своих старших детей.  
— Фиби, ты не видела Уайтта?  
— А ты Питера?  
Сестры тоскливо переглянулись.  
— Они мальчики, - подсказала Пейдж, - может пусть с ними мужчины и разбираются?  
— Какие мужчины? – уточнила Пайпер. – Папа, который сказал, что ноги его в этом рассаднике диких змей не будет или Лео, который в Школе ночует?  
— Может, Куп…  
Слова повисли в воздухе.  
— Пейдж, - ласково ответила ей Фиби, - Питер с отчимом отлично ладят потому что пе-ре-пи-сы-ва-ют-ся, и менять что-то в этих стабильных отношениях я не собираюсь. Мне надоело быть вдовой, знаешь ли.

Тем временем где-то далеко, среди снежных пиков двое мальчиков-подростков целенаправленно куда-то шли.  
— Мог бы сказать одеться теплее, - посетовал Уайтт, пытаясь натянуть воротник рубашки повыше.  
— Извини, - отмахнулся его кузен, - забыл, что тебя изнутри ничего не греет. Да и мы почти пришли!  
— А нам точно не влетит за перемещение во времени?  
— Это же я артефакт включаю, - ответил Питер, - а я полу-демон, мне можно для собственной выгоды.  
— Но ты же на стороне добра.  
— Ну, допустим, я еще не решил… К тому же, может мы так как-то родителей защищаем.  
— Да, - согласился Уайтт, - мама и тетки вечно жалуются, что мы, когда на выходных дома, все вокруг себя уничтожаем.  
— Вот-вот! Так что мы делаем доброе дело. Вот уже пришли! Сейчас войдем внутрь этой пещеры и сможем выбрать в какое время отправиться.  
— Куда ты хочешь?  
— Не знаю, может, посмотрим, как Титаник в плаванье отправится? Слышал про Титаник?  
— Это тот самый корабль, что сделал больше трех сотен рейсов, конечно хочу!


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kid!Фиби|kid!Пайпер. "Научи меня целоваться!"

— Научи меня целоваться!  
— Пайпер, отстань!  
— Ну, Фиби-Фиби-Фиби…  
Младшая из сестер уже пожалела, что похвасталась дома о том мальчике из школы. Да и не целовались они по-взрослому, как в кино показывают, так в щечку, как бабушка делает. Но не признаваться же. И ладно бы, но Пайпер не отстанет, а потом еще Прю заложит.   
— Да я понять ничего не успела, - попробовала она избавиться от навязчивой сестры.  
— Ну, да, конечно…  
— Честно!  
— Я тебе не верю, - ответила Пайпер, - я знаю, когда ты врешь!  
— Это только Прю с бабушкой знают!  
— Я тоже!  
— Вот вырасту, научусь мысли читать!   
— Не научишься, - безапелляционно ответила Пайпер, - и вообще, научи меня целоваться!  
На счастье Фиби – домой пришла бабушка и можно было сбежать от сестры, чтоб ее встретить, а там начнут ужин готовить и Пайпер все забудет.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Пайпер Холливелл|Мерлин ("Мерлин"). "Да, я Мерлин! Не надо смеяться.

Жизнь Мерлина Эмриса напоминала бредовый сон. Иногда он был забавным, но чаще был подозрительно близок к кошмару. Взять хотя бы эту ведьму, которую пришлось прятать в собственной комнате и врать непонятно что всем вокруг, кажется, Артур опять решил, что его слуга малость чокнутый.  
— В вашем времени, - спросил Мерлин, когда рыцари ушли, - что никто не охотится на магов?  
— Не то, что совсем нет, но мне пора выбираться отсюда.  
— Мерлин, где твои манеры? – возмутился Гаюс. – Ты даже не спросил у этой леди имени!  
— Мерлин? – переспросила ведьма-путешественница во времени. – Ты Мерлин?  
— Ну, да.  
— Я Мерлин, не надо смеяться!  
— В таком случае – я мать Артура.  
— Вы не похожи на Игрейну Пендрагон, - сказал Гаюс, - не врите нам.  
— Я и не пыталась, я Пайпер Холливел. Просто этот милый юноша тоже не похож на Мерлина.  
— Почему это? – обиделся «милый юноша».  
— Ну… - Пайпер задумалась. – Разве что совсем молодого но эти…  
— Что эти?  
— Уши, - неуверенно сказала Пайпер.  
— Вы что-то имеет против моих ушей?  
— Нет, в смысле да, в смысле для нас Мерлин – это бородатый старец, я бы поверила, что Гаюс Мерлин, а не ты… Вы… И вообще, мне пора домой.  
— Поддерживаю, - голос заставил всех подпрыгнуть.  
Артур Пендрагон вылез из-за шкафа, чудом его не перевернув.  
— Леди надо отправить из Камелота. Но сначала, объясните мне, что происходит.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Пэйдж|королева вампиров. AU Пэйдж остаётся вампиршей.

Когда-то, давным-давно, она жила как-то иначе. Бледнее и тише. Не было захватывающего чувства полета и охотничьего азарта, когда добыча уже рядом, и даешь ей фору, чтоб вдоволь поиграть, а потом почувствовать пряный привкус страха в ее крови.  
И семья была другой, не столь близкой, не столь большой. Они не могли лететь крылом к крылу, и не понимали ее скрытых желаний, в них не горел один и тот же огонь. Они не стоили того, чтоб о них помнить… Но Пейдж вспоминала.  
— О чем ты грустишь? – спрашивала ее королева.  
Пейдж крутит головой, но разве можно обмануть собственную мать? Королева знает все ее печали и все ее мысли, и знает, как решить эту проблему.  
— Лети на охоту, - говорит она, - лети со своими братьями и сестрами, забудь обо всем.  
— Но как же вы?  
— Этой ночью я справлюсь без тебя, развлекайся.  
И Пейдж слушается ее, но глубоко внутри все равно теплится память о том, как в этот день, десятки лет назад две ее человеческие сестры пытались спасти ее. Одна из них лежит в холодной земле, мертвая. А другую она видела месяц назад, когда сопровождала свою королеву во владениях Хозяина, и надменная повелительница демонов ее даже не заметила.  
Не думать, не думать: впереди ночь и охота, а больше ничто не имеет значения.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Сёстры Холливелл. AU к истории с ангелом Судьбы. Сёстры приняли его предложение и перестали быть ведьмами, став кинозвёздами. Однако, новая жизнь оказалась даже хуже прежней.

— Фиби, что ты сделала с моей машиной? – Пайпер была явно вне себя.  
— А что я с ней сделала? – удивилась ее сестра, прикрывая микрофон рукой, чтоб ее собеседник не услышал криков старшей сестры.  
— Разбила вдребезги!  
— Ой, ну ладно тебе, всего-то царапина.  
Их споры помешала третья сестра.  
— Ненавижу фанатов, - сказала Пейдж, - опять осаждают дом. Под окнами лагерь разбили, я думала, не выплеснуть ли мне кипяточком…  
— Не надо, засудят, - тоскливо ответила ей Фиби, выглядывая из-за шторы.  
Несколько фотовспышек дали ей знать, что этот маневр не остался незамеченным.  
— Было бы легче, живи мы в разных домах, - вздохнула Пайпер, - но нет, что за идиотский контракт…  
— Ты его тоже читала, - напомнила Фиби, - я была против перенесения кино на жизнь за пределами площадки, но ты «ой, да что может случиться – что может случиться».  
— Самое неприятное, - сказала Пейдж со вздохом, - что мы в кино не сестры, а любовницы.  
— Ты тоже подписывала контракт. Это я так, напоминаю.  
— Славу мы получили, - сказала Пайпер.  
— Угу, а в придачу головную боль, — Фиби отключила мобильный и бросила его на диван. — Наша жизнь просто не может быть хуже. Мы все одиноки, даже от тебя Лео ушел.  
— Не надо, - запротестовала Пайпер, - я часто прихожу к Меттью, просто тут ребенку делать нечего…  
— Эй, может это вас развеет, - Пейдж вытащила из-под дивана какую-то старую огромную книгу с трилистником на обложке, - нашла это позавчера…


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Фиби/Куп. Волнение/паника перед рождением старшей дочери.

— А что если не получится? А если мы не сможем быть достаточно хорошими родителями? Что если я не справлюсь?   
— Справишься, до тебя же справлялись.  
— Как ты можешь так говорить? Это же для меня первый раз. Да! Действительно первый, не смотри так. А как потом? Мы точно готовы?  
— Такой вопрос стоило задавать 9 месяцев назад, тебе не кажется?  
— Ты, что, совсем не волнуешься?  
— Кончено волнуюсь, - ответила мужу Фиби, поглаживая живот, - но я не в том положении, чтоб бегать по комнате и причитать. В конце концов, рожать-то не тебе.  
— Я чувствую себя так, будто мне.  
Фиби не знала, смеяться ей, плакать или дать Купу подзатыльник.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Петти|Сэм|Гремс. принимают решение отдать малышку Пейдж.

— Она моя дочь, - говорит Петти.  
В ее голосе нет ничего разумного, только желание любой матери защитить своего ребенка. Это плохо, очень плохо, потому что даже обычные человеческие женщины в таком состоянии способны на многое, а если перед тобой могущественная ведьма из древнего рода, еще и с силой Хранителя, передающейся от ребенка, которого она носит...  
— Патриция Холливелл, - менторским тоном говорит Пенелопа, - если ты не сделаешь этого сама – мы займемся проблемой.  
Конечно же, это не помогает, Петти отступает на шаг, поднимая перед собой руки.  
— Успокойтесь обе, - старается быть спокойным Сэм, - Петти, милая, все будет хорошо.  
Она мотает головой.  
— Не будет, мою дочь хочет отнять моя собственная мать и любимый человек, разве это хорошо?  
— Пойми, - говорит упомянутая мать, - это все равно случится. Ты не сможешь растить ее так, чтоб не возникло вопросов.   
— Мне все равно, что сделают со мной.  
— А не все равно, что сделают с ней? С Сэмом? С тремя другими твоими дочерьми?  
— Им суждено быть Зачарованными, - говорит Сэм, - их могут лишить силы из-за нашей ошибки. Или что-то сделать с нашей малышкой.  
— Я не хочу ставить никого под удар, - тихо говорит Петти, - но убивать мою дочь я тоже не собираюсь.  
— Никто и не просит тебя, - отвечает ее мать, - выноси ее и роди… Но потом ты должна будешь отдать ее другим людям.  
— Ради Зачарованных и нее самой, - добавляет Сэм.  
Петти чувствует, как по ее щекам текут слезы, но она знает, что так будет правильно.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Крис/Бьянка. bad-future, их первая встреча

Это мир в котором он рос, его бесконечно-жестокий и темный мир. Крис был слишком маленьким, чтоб хорошо помнить своих родителей или сестер-Зачарованных. Все что осталось ему – фотографии и воспоминания деда.  
Уайатт был старше, и случившееся ударило по нему сильнее. Может это и было результатом, хотя знать наверняка никто не может.  
Возможно, он хотел сделать лучше, но не смог. В любом случае, они были врагами.  
Мир не такой, каким должен быть. Крис верил в это всей душой, хотя иногда приходили мысли о том, что это все его попытки оправдать собственное существование. Словно бы голос Уайатта звучал в голове: «Послушай братец, ты бы мог жить прекрасно, если бы не цеплялся за потерянную мамочку». И гнать от себя подобные размышления становилось все труднее и труднее.  
А потом он встретил Бьянку.  
Магия уже давно перестала быть секретом, не всем это нравилось, но, как говорится, у кого Экскалибур – тот и правит бал. Экскалибур был у Уайта.  
Бьянка, как и все выросшие в темные времена, и не думала скрывать что-либо из своих талантов. Более того – они помогали ей жить и жить припеваючи.  
В первый раз она увидела его, тайно наблюдающего за Уайаттом, ей следовало доложить или убить его сразу. Но она медлила, а потом Крис заметил ее, улыбнулся и исчез. У нее было время сказать о нем, но она опять этого не сделала. Это было что-то на грани инстинкта… А он… Наверное Крис просто искал союзника и единоверца.  
Как Бьянка однажды призналась, в первую секунду их встречи – ей безумно хотелось убить Криса. В дальнейшем – еще сильнее.  
Но их объединяла вера, вера в то, что мир можно изменить к лучшему.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Крис Холливел. мальчик поступает в Школу Магии, и ему дарят зверушку-талисман.

Какой ребенок не волнуется в свой первый день в школе? Особенно после всяких жутких рассказов старшего брата… И уверений всех вокруг, что «Все будет хорошо, вот увидишь». А еще с учетом зависти и нытья маленьких кузин и кузенов, которым еще рано, но они тоже хотят в школу…  
В общем, Крис очень нервничал. Он бывал раньше в Школе Магии, вообще-то, ему казалось, что он бывает там чаще, чем дома, но это всегда были отдельные залы, предназначенные для малышей. За ними всегда наблюдали взрослые, которые не выпускали никого в коридоры. Теперь Крис идет туда как полноправный ученик, которому позволено быть везде, где он захочет.  
— Ты обязательно потеряешься, - авторитетно сказал Уайатт, - ах, да, а еще берегись брандашмыгов!  
— Бранда… Кого? – спросил Крис.  
— Увидишь, - заговорщицки ответил его брат.  
— Уайатт-Метью Холливел, - сурово сказала их мама, - прекрати пугать брата!  
— А я что? Я ничего.  
В Школе их с тетей Пейдж встретила незнакомая Крису ведьма.  
— Здравствуйте, - сказала она, - я мисс Кейдли, вы поторопились немного, остальные ученики из класса Криса еще не пришли.  
— О, мы хотели пораньше, потому что я не могу надолго оставлять детей, вас не сильно затруднит последить за Крисом?  
— Что вы, конечно нет… А что там с вашими сестрами?  
Взрослые, как обычно, стали обсуждать скучные вещи и Крис осмотрелся вокруг: в этой части Школы он никогда не был, но она походила на привычные ему залы. Только людей нет. По полу скользнул блик, будто кто-то пустил солнечный зайчик, потом еще один и еще. Они сложились в стрелку.  
Крис, не задумываясь, пошел туда, куда она показала. Ведь любопытно же! Тетя Пейдж и мисс Кейдли о чем-то увлеченно говорили и ничего страшного, если он отойдет на секундочку.  
Из-под кресла выскочил зверек, похожий на золотистого щенка с завернутым спиралькой хвостом, он смешно фыркнул и бросил Крису под ноги. Мальчик наклонился его погладить.  
— Осторожнее! Он может укусить! – это тетя Пейдж заметила зверька.  
Мисс Кейдли рассмеялась.  
— Не беспокойтесь, - сказала она, - это всего лишь брандашмыг, их создало заклинание кого-то из старших учеников с месяц назад. Сейчас они бегают по школе и абсолютно безвредны. Многие ученики ухаживают за ними, за ваши племянником Уайаттом, например, с пяток ходит.  
— Можно я его возьму? – спросил Крис и поднял брандашмыга на руки.  
— Главное домой не неси, - сказала тетя Пейдж, - а то твоя мама нас обоих в жаб превратит.  
Школа Крису уже понравилась, а брандашмыг совсем по-кошачьи мяукнул и зевнул, уцепившись в рукав рубашки.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Прю/Энди. AU, где Энди не погиб. Целоваться на крыльце дома, как подростки.

Говорят, что отношения переживают несколько стадий. А еще говорят, что они повторяются циклически.  
Именно поэтому семейные пары, живущие вместе не один десяток лет вдруг решают, например, повторить свадебное путешествие.  
Конечно, им с Энди далеко до этого, но уже чувствуются, что есть нечто, что хочется повторить снова.  
— Давай представим, - говорит Энди, - что ты только призналась мне в том, что ты владеешь магией.  
— Чтоб ты снова отреагировал, как ты отреагировал?  
— Нет, чтоб я отреагировал, как правильно.  
А еще им порой хочется сделать то, чего они никогда не делали и, вроде бы, уже не положено.  
— А знаешь, - говорит как-то Прю, - ведь ты никогда не целовал меня на крыльце дома, провожая со свиданья.  
— Так, обычно, делают подростки.  
— Когда я была подростком – такого тоже не делала.  
— Правильные подростки.   
— Прекрати.  
— Ответственные подростки.  
— Я сказала, хватит!  
Они выходят из машины переругиваясь и, когда они доходят до дверей, Энди целует ее и им уже неважно то, как это выглядит и почему они это делают. Просто, так есть.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Прю|Грэмс, встреча на небесах после смерти Прю.

— Здравствуй дорогая.  
— Бабушка! Подожди… Ты не выглядишь призраком. Это значит, что…  
— Да, ты умерла.  
— Мне нужно вернуться, Пайпер, Фиби, я нужна им!  
Пенни качает головой.  
— Больше нет, как бы вам ни было тяжело – я только наблюдала.  
— И зря, ты бы могла помочь.  
— Нет. Это нарушит порядок, к тому же так Пайпер никогда не сможет стать старшей из Зачарованных.  
— Какие Зачарованные? – не поверила своим ушам Прю. – Сила Трех погибла вместе со мной, мы должны найти способ вернуть все…  
— Способа нет, - резко ответила ее бабушка, - ты погибла, но Зачарованные выживут. Есть то, что тебе следует знать, у вас была еще одна сестра.  
Прю замерла.  
— Хочешь сказать, что меня заменят?  
— Никогда. Но твое место теперь здесь.  
Пенелопа Холливел подала руку своей внучке.  
— Идем, я должна тебе все здесь показать.


	29. Верить

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Пайпер думает о пророчестве, касающемся их семьи.

— А ты задумывалась, почему в Книге сказано, что в нашем роду сила лишь увеличивается с каждым поколением, но мы трое — самые могущественные? — этот вопрос Пайпер задает после похорон Прю, и Фиби даже не сразу понимает, к чему именно она клонит.

— Это означает, что мы самые сильные, — говорит она. — Что тут понимать?

— Но если сила увеличивается с каждым поколением, то наши дети должны быть могущественнее, верно?

Фиби смотрит на Пайпер: в черном та кажется младше, как будто они вернулись в прошлое. В то время, когда в их жизни ещё не было магии, и пусть они трое не ладили между собой так хорошо, как сейчас, но все были живы. 

— Может, подразумевалось что-то другое? — задумчиво произносит Фиби. — Или неправильно сформулировали, когда писали это пророчество?

Пайпер качает головой.

— Книга всегда очень точная. Я думаю, это означает, что род прервется на нас троих. И мы — самые сильные не потому, что Зачарованные, а потому, что последние.

— Не говори так, — просит Фиби.

Но по спине ползет холодок, потому что объяснение Пайпер простое и понятное.

А еще потому, что сегодня она видела кошмар. Или посчитала его кошмаром. Надгробия с их именами. Прю, Пайпер и Фиби.

«Возможно, это был не сон, а видение», — думает она. Но решает пока что ничего не говорить Пайпер.

В конце концов, ее видения — это предупреждение. Они меняли их сотни раз. Изменят и снова.

Просто нужно верить в себя и свою семью.


End file.
